Who?
by hundeer
Summary: Sehun selalu menolak siapapun yang mengajaknya berpacaran dan selalu berkata bahwa dia sudah menyukai orang lain membuat Luhan penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya gadis beruntung yang disukai Sehun? /HunHan/YAOI/Summary gagal.


**Who?**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, OOC, dsb**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun _sunbae_! Jadilah kekasihku," ucap seorang gadis mungil bersurai _caramel_ sambil menunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." pemuda yang di panggil Sehun itu berucap datar dan dingin tanpa memperdulikan perasaan gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu berlari menjauh setelah mendengar kata penolakkan dari _sunbae_ yang disukainya itu. Sehun tetap menatap datar kepergian gadis yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mata Sehun, seorang pemuda bersurai _soft brown_ keluar dari balik tembok.

"Hei! Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau menolak _hoobae_ dan _sunbae_ yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu!" omel Luhan seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Yang diomeli hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda bermata rusa di sampingnya, tanpa ada niatan menjawab sedikitpun.

"Ah, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Luhan bertanya penasaran. Sehun kembali melirik Luhan sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya lurus kedepan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan, membuat pemuda bermata rusa itu merengut sebal.

Kini fokus mata kelam Sehun mengarah tepat kepada pemuda mungil di sampingnya. Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, "Orang yang aku sukai itu bodoh, tidak peka, ceria, _hyperactive_ dan manis."

Luhan berhenti merengut. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung dengan kerutan di dahinya, karena ia sedang berpikir keras berusaha mencari tipe gadis yang seperti di ucapkan Sehun tadi. Siapa tau dia mengenal gadis beruntung itu. Dia terus berpikir hingga posisinya yang semula sedang berdiri menjadi terduduk di atas tanah. "Aku menyerah! Cepat beritahu aku!"

Hening.

"Oh ayolah! Kita sudah lama berteman, _masa_ kau tak mau memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai itu," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil menggembungkan pipi tembamnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mencubit pipi Luhan kemudian tertawa pelan. Gemas dengan tingkah kekanakkan pemuda rusa di depannya. "Ku beri kau waktu dua hari untuk mencari tau sendiri."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat di cubit tadi dan sesekali menyumpah serapahi Sehun yang telah mencubitnya.

.  
.

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak insiden Luhan bertanya tentang gadis yang di sukai Sehun. Lagi-lagi hari ini pemuda Oh itu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis manis di sekolah, tapi sangat disayangkan gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya kembali di tolak mentah-mentah. Luhan menampilkan sosok manisnya di depan Sehun yang masih berdiri menatap punggung gadis tadi yang baru saja ditolaknya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabnnya, hm?" Luhan menggeleng polos membuat Sehun mau tak mau menghela nafas lelah dengan kelemotan pemuda rusa satu ini.

"Ne, Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Beritahu aku ya, ya, ya?" pinta Luhan dengan segala _puppy eyes_ yang dimilikinya. Sehun tak dapat bernafas untuk beberapa detik saat mendapat tatapan menggemaskan Luhan namun dia tetap _stay cool_ untuk menjaga _image_ nya.

Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun mengakibatkan jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Dengan cepat Sehun mengecup pelan bibir merah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lembut setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Itu jawabanku rusa bodoh."

Luhan mematung di tempat, masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Tanpa aba-aba wajah manisnya merona merah ketika memahami maksud dari perbuatan pemuda bermarga Oh yang merupakan teman dekatnya.

"Jangan bilang…"

"Hm, aku menyukai, ah ani maksudku . Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Tangan putih Sehun terulur. Mengelus rambut halus Luhan, membuat sang pemilik rambut semakin merona hebat. Dia merasa malu sekaligus senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Pasalnya dia juga menyukai Sehun sejak dulu. Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Itu.."

Luhan menunduk malu. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih, dia berpikir bahwa dirinya di tolak oleh Luhan. Namun ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi senang dan lembut ketika Luham mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

" _Saranghae_ , Oh Sehun." ucap Luhan pelan, kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun lama.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong~**

 **Saya author baru, terserah mau panggil saya apa. Saya 99L.**

 **Mian jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkannya. Drabble di atas hasil remake jadi ya gitu. Hehe.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima**

 **RnR?**


End file.
